The present invention relates to a zoom lens covering a broad range from wide angle to telephoto photographing position.
Recently, zoom lenses which are designed to cover the wide angle region and which have a high zoom ratio of approximately three have been available. In such a zoom lens, lens powers of the various lens groups must be quite high in order to provide a sufficient zoom ratio. Such zoom lenses are disadvantageous as they have various pronounced aberrations including comatic aberration and magnification chromatic aberration.
In order to overcome the above noted defects, an object of the present invention is to provide a compact zoom lens in which the operation thereof is relatively easy and the various aberrations are well compensated for.